wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Morella
}} Samo w sobie i przez się, w niezmiennej bytujące tożsamości. Platon: Uczta. Uczucie, którego doznałem wobec mej przyjaciółki Morelli, było głębokim, lecz zgoła swoistym uczuciem przywiązania. Odkąd traf — przed lat szeregiem — zdarzył mi ową znajomość, serce moje od pierwszej chwili naszego spotkania zawrzało nieznanym mu dotychczas płomieniem. Nie od Erosa wszakże ów płomień pochodził — toteż duchowi memu bolesną zgryzotą stało się wzrastające przeświadczenie, iż nigdy nie zdołam określić niezwykłych tego płomienia znamion, ani uśmierzyć jego błędnych rozżarzeń. Tak czy owak — upodobaliśmy siebie nawzajem, i przeznaczenie połączyło nas wobec ołtarza. Nigdy nie mówiłem o pożądaniu, nigdy nie marzyłem o miłości. A jednak — Morella unikała zgiełku światowego i jej wyłączna do mnie przynależność czyniła, żem był szczęśliwy. Jest szczęście w zdziwieniu — a we śnie czyliż zarówno szczęście nie przebywa? Morella posiadała wiedzę głęboką. Mam nadzieję, iż złożę dowody niepośledniości jej talentów. Potęga jej umysłu była nadludzka. Nie uszło to mej baczności i pod wieloma względami stałem się jej uczniem. Wkrótce jednak postrzegłem, że Morella, ulegając presburskim wpływom swego wykształcenia, olśniewała mnie całym szeregiem owych dzieł mistycznych, którym zazwyczaj przypisują wartość mętów pierwotnej literatury niemieckiej. Księgi te — dla niedostępnych mym zrozumieniom powodów — były przedmiotem jej stałych i ulubionych zajęć, a jeżeli z biegiem czasu stały się tym samym dla mnie, przyczyn po temu szukać należy jedynie w niezawiłym, lecz nieodpartym wpływie przyzwyczajenia i przykładu. Nie pobłądzę, jeśli powiem, że umysł mój w całej tej dziedzinie nie znajdował żadnego ujścia swym czynnościom. Albo zatraciłem już wiedzę o sobie samym, albo światopogląd mój u swoich podstaw był doszczętnie wyzbyty ideału i o ile nie mylę się zasadniczo — ani w mym życiu, ani w mym myśleniu nie można było wyśledzić najmniejszych zakusów mistycznych, pokrewnych rodzajowi mego czytelnictwa. Przekonany o tym, poddałem się na oślep przywództwu mojej żony i wkroczyłem bez wahania w labirynt jej badań. I wówczas, gdy, zatopiony w księgach wyklętych, czułem, jak się we mnie duch wyklęty rozniecał, Morella jawiła się tuż, aby swą chłodną dłoń połozyć na mej dłoni i z popiołów martwej filozofii wygarnąć kilka znaczenia pełnych a osobliwych wyrazów, które mocą swej treści dziwacznej ryły się w mej pamięci. Natenczas godzinami trwałem, marząc, u jej boku i chłonąłem melodię jej głosu, aż do chwili, gdy owa melodia, przedłużona w czasie, zaprawiała się grozą — i cień padał na mą duszę — i bladłem — i drżałem w sobie na odgłos tych zbyt nieziemskich dźwięków. I oto — upojenie nicestwiało nagle od przerażeń — i wzór piękna stawał się wzorem grozy, jak ongi dolina Hinnomu — Gehenną. Za zbędne uważam ustalenie dokładnej poznaki owych zagadnień, które, jako posiew ksiąg wspomnianych, stanowiły przez czas długi wyłączną niemal treść rozmów moich z Morellą. W lot je pochwycą znawcy owej dziedziny, której można przydać nazwę wiedzy teologicznej, zaś niewtajemniczeni, tak czy owak, jeno cząstkę maluczką wyrozumieć potrafią. Dziwotworny panteizm Fichtego, pitagorejska odmiana palingenezy, a przede wszystkim nauka o t o ż s a m o ś c i w tym kształcie, w jakim ją Schelling podaje, dostarczały zazwyczaj rozmowom tych zadzierzgnięć, z których wyobraźnia Morelli snuła dla siebie najwięcej oczarowań. Ową tożsamość, mianowicie tożsamość jednostki, Mr. Locke, jak misię zdaje, słusznie utwierdza na wiekuistości istoty rozumnej. O ile pod jednostką pojmujemy treść myślącą, obdarzoną rozumem, i o ile istnieje świadomość, która nieustannie myśleniu towarzyszy, o tyle i przede wszystkim świadomość owa pozwala nam być tym, co przezywamy s o b ą, odgraniczając nas w ten sposób od reszty istot myślących i udzielając nam naszej tożsamości osobistej. Lecz principium individuationis — zasada owej tożsamości, k t ó r a p o ś m i e r c i t r w a l u b n i e n a z a w s z e z a n i k a, stała się dla mnie nieustannym i najżarliwszych wysiłków pełnym zagadnieniem, nie tylko na skutek niepokojącej i zawiłej natury pochodnych od niej wniosków, lecz i na skutek osobliwego a gorączkowego rodzaju wysłowień, w które ją ujmowała Morella. Lecz zaprawdę nastały oto czasy, gdy tajemniczość, właściwa przyrodzeniu mej żony, zaczęła mię przytłaczać na kształt brzemienia czasu. Nie mogłem nadal znosić dotyku jej bladych palców ani piersiowych dźwięków jej śpiewnej mowy, ani poblasku jej oczu melancholijnych. Wiedziała o tym, lecz nie czyniła mi żadnych wyrzutów. Była snadź świadoma mej niemocy, czy też mego opętania i — uśmiechnięta nazywała to Przeznaczeniem. Była też snadź świadoma nieznanej mi przyczyny, która stopniowo odmieniła moje uczucia; wszakże nie udzielała mi żadnych tłumaczeń i nie napomykała nigdy o rodzaju owej przyczyny. Lecz pomimo wszystko Morella była tylko kobietą i nikła mi w oczach z dniem każdym. Czas upływał i szkarłatne piętna utrwaliły się niezmiennie na jej twarzy, a błękitne żyły jej bladego czoła nabrzmiały. Serce moje nieraz wzbierało żałością, lecz po chwili trafiałem na błysk jej oczu, brzemiennych zadumą, i duch mój wówczas czuł się nieswojo i doznawał oszołomień, jak człowiek, którego wzrok pogrążył się w jakąś ponurą a niezgłębioną przepaść. Mam—że wyznać, że z natężoną i pochłonną żądzą wyczekiwałem zgonu Morelli? Wyznaję, iż tak było... Wszakże znikomy duch trwał czepliwie w swej glinianej lepiance przez długie dnie, przez długie tygodnie i przez długie, nieznośne miesiące, aż wreszcie udręczone nerwy moje odniosły tryumf nad rozumem; szał mię ogarniał na widok tych zapóźnień i z szatańskim gniewem przekląłem dni i godziny, i chwile znojne, które zdawały się dłużyć i dłużyć bezustannie wobec zaniku jej dostojnego żywota, jak cienie wobec konającego dnia. Wszakże — pewnego wieczoru jesiennego — gdy przestwór drzemał bez ruchu w niebiosach, Morella przywołała mię do swego wezgłowia. Mgła przesłoniła całą ziemię, a na wodach tkwił ciepły pobrzask. Na widok olśnień październikowych w gęstwinie leśnej zdawać by się mogło, że wspaniała tęcza samochcąc spadła z firmamentu. — Oto — dzień dni — rzekła Morella, gdym się do niej zbliżył — dzień najpiękniejszy dla życia lub dla śmierci. Dzień to czarowny dla synów ziemi i życia — ach! stokroć czarowniejszy dla cór nieba i śmierci! Ucałowałem jej czoło, zaś ona mówiła dalej: — Umieram, a jednak żyć będę. — Morello! — Nie było ich nigdy — owych dni, które by ci pozwoliły na miłowanie mojej osoby, lecz tę, którąś w życiu znienawidził, w śmierci ukochasz. — Morello! — Mówięć: umieram. Wszakże tkwi we mnie rękojmia tego przywiązania — (ach! jakże kruchym ono było!) — które miałeś dla mnie — Morelli. Gdy duch mój odleci — żyć zacznie dziecię — dziecię przynależne tobie i mnie — Morelli. Dni twoje będą dniami smutku, który wśród uczuć jest najtrwalszym uczuciem, jak cyprys — najżywotniejszym drzewem wpośród drzew; minęły bowiem godziny twej radości — nie przydano weselu dwukrotnych zbiorów w jednym życiu, jak różom w Paestum — dwa razy do roku. Nie będziesz odtąd czynił z czasu zabawy, jaką czynił ów, co z Teosu pochodził. Zapoznasz mirtu i wina i powleczesz za sobą wszędy po ziemi swój całun jak muzułmanin z Mekki. — Morello! — zawołałem — Morello! Skądże ci wiadomo? — Lecz ona odwróciła twarz ku poduszkom. Lekki dreszcz przebiegł jej ciało — umarła — i nie słyszałem odtąd jej głosu. Tymczasem, zgodnie z jej przepowiednią, dziecko, które, umierając, obdarzyła życiem, a które westchnęło dopiero wówczas, gdy matka oddychać przestała, jej dziecko, jej córka żyć zaczęła. Rosła dziwnie i ciałem, i duchem, i stała się doskonałym odwzorem zmarłej i pokochałem ją miłością płomienniejszą, niźli ta, której spodziewałem się doznać dla jakiejkolwiek mieszkanki tej ziemi. Wszakże błękit tej czystej miłości zasępił się prędzej, niż myślałem — i melancholia — i lęk — i utrapienie przesunęły się po nim na kształt obłoków. Jakom rzekł wyżej, dziecko dziwnie rosło i ciałem, i duchem. Dziwił — zaiste — pośpieszny rozkwit jego ciała — lecz straszny — o! straszny był zgiełk tych myśli, które mię tłoczyły wówczas, gdy śledziłem rozwój jego istoty duchowej. Czyż mogłem czuć się inaczej, gdym co dzień w pojęciach dziecka wykrywał siły dojrzałe i przepychy kobiece? — gdy doświadczone zdania padały z ust dziecięcych? — gdy widziałem co chwila, jak w tych czarnych i zadumanych źrenicach płonęła mądrość i dojrzała namiętność? — Gdy, powtarzam, wszystko to uderzyło moje przerażone zmysły — gdy duch mój uczuł niemożliwość zatajania tego przed sobą samym — a rozedrgane władze mego umysłu nie mogły już odepchnąć tej pewności — czyż można się było wobec tego dziwić, że podejrzenia straszliwe i trwożne przedostały się do mej duszy lub że myśli moje, tknięte przerażeniem, przeniosły się w dziwaczny świat baśni i przenikliwych pomysłów zmarłej Morelli? Usunąłem sprzed ciekawych oczu świata istotę, którą los mi kazał ukochać, i w surowym osamotnieniu mego domostwa czuwałem z niepokojem śmiertelnym nad wszystkim, cokolwiek dotyczyło umiłowanego przeze mnie stworzenia. I w miarę tego, jak lata upływały, i w miarę tego, jak oglądałem co dzień jej święte, słodkie, wyrazu pełne oblicze i postrzegałem dojrzewanie jej kształtów, odsłaniały się przede mną co dzień coraz to nowe cechy podobieństwa pomiędzy dzieckiem a matką, pomiędzy melancholią a śmiercią. I z godziny na godzinę cienie tego podobieństwa gęstwiały i coraz bardziej zupełniejąc i wyraźniejąc, coraz mocniej niepokoiły i coraz widmowiej przerażały swym widokiem. Albowiem podobieństwo jej uśmiechu do uśmiechu matki mogłem jeszcze uznać — lecz podobieństwo owo było — t o ż s a m o ś c i ą, która mię przejmowała dreszczem. Winienem był znosić podobieństwo jej oczu do oczu Morelli, lecz właśnie oczy te przenikały głębię mego ducha dziwną i natężoną zadumą samej Morelli. I w zarysie jej wzniosłego czoła, i w pierścieniach jej jedwabistych warkoczy, i w bladych palcach, które miały zwyczaj grążenia się w nich, i w poważnym a śpiewnym brzmieniui mowy, zaś przede wszystkim — o, przede wszystkim! — w zdaniach i w rodzaju wysłowień zmarłej, zjawionych na ustach umiłowanej a żywej, odnajdywałem pokarm dla okropnej a pożerającej myśli — dla czerwia, który umrzeć n i e c h c i a ł. Tak przeminęły dwa pięciolecia jej istnienia, a córka moja trwała na ziemi wciąż — bezimienna. "Dziecko moje" i "miłość moja" oto były zwykłe nazwy, które mi uczucie ojcowskie podsuwało, zaś surowa odludność jej istnienia przeciwiła się wszelkim innym określeniom. Imię Morelli wraz z nią umarło. Nigdy o matce nie mówiłem wobec córki: nie mogłem o tym mówić. W istocie podczas krótkiego okresu swego istnienia ta ostatnia nie otrzymała od świata zewnętrznego żadnych wrażeń prócz tych, które mogła pozyskać w ciasnych granicach swej samotni. Koniec końcem wszakże obrzęd chrztu zdał mi się w tym stanie rozdrażnień i wzburzeń szczęśliwym wyzwoleniem od zmór przeznaczenia. I przy chrzcielnicy ociągałem się z wyborem imienia. I tłumy nazw przydanych mądrości i pięknu oraz imion pradawnych i teraźniejszych, ojczystych i cudzoziemskich, stłoczyły się na mych wargach, i mnóstwo imion czarownych, znaczących dostojność, szczęście i cnotę. I cóż mię wówczas znagliło do zakłócenia pamięci pogrzebanej martwicy? Jakiż to demon skusił mnie do wytchnięcia dźwięku, na którego wspomnienie samo krew zazwyczaj falami upływała mi od skroni do serca? Jakiż to zły duch zagadał z głębi mego wnętrza, gdy pod mrocznymi sklepieniami i wpośród milczenia nocy szepnąłem do ucha świętej istoty te zgłoski: "Morella"? I któż inny prócz demona pokurczył rysy twarzy mojej córki i powlókł je barwą śmierci, gdy drżąc na ledwo pochwytny dźwięk tego imienia, swe jasne źrenice przeniosła z ziemi ku niebu i padłszy wzdłuż na czarne płyty naszego rodzinnego grobowca, odrzekła: "Oto jestem!". Dobitne, zimne, niewzruszenie dobitne zabrzmiały w mych uszach te słowa, pełne prostoty, i zowąd, niby ołów rozżarzony, przelały się, sycząc, do mego mózgu. Lata, lata minąć mogą, lecz pamięć tej chwili — przenigdy! Ach! Kwiaty i latorośl winna nie były dla mnie czymś, czegom nie zaznał — jeno tojad i cypys mroczyły mi dnie i noce. Zatraciłem wszelkie poczucie czasu i przestrzeni, i gwiazdy moich przeznaczeń pierzchły z niebiosów, i ziemia odtąd pociemniała, i wszelkie postaci ziemskie przesuwały się przed mymi oczyma jako cienie odlotne i w pośród nich widziałem tylko — Morellę! Wiatry niebieskie jedno tylko imię szeptały mi do ucha i gędźba morza nieustannie szemrała: "Morella"! Ona wszakże zmarła i własnoręcznie poniosłem ją na cmentarz, i zaśmiałem się gorzkim a długotrwałym śmiechem, gdy w mogile, gdziem złożył wtórą, nie odnalazłem żadnych poszlak pierwszej Morelli. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Morella (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Morella (w języku francuskim) *Морэлла (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim